


Work of Art

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Deidara - Fandom, DeidaraxOC - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, Naruto, naruto deidara, smut - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sex, i havent written smut in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: Deidara insisting on Moving in together with his girlfriend (Hikaru) They've known each other since their childhood and have been friends since what feels like forever. But they have only been dating for a couple of months. Is it too soon..?





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in years. I did my best.

I was abruptly interrupted from my book by a a few thuds on my door, startling me enough that I almost chucked the book in my hands across the room. And just when I was getting to the good part. It was close to getting dark soon so I wondered who it could be.

I shuffled down through the corridor of the entrance to my apartment, groggily opening the door my eyes still tired from almost falling asleep while reading.

My frown turned into a smile when it was Deidara standing at the entrance.

“Hey Deidara. I wasn't expecting you to be back today.” I said, beckoning him to come inside.

He slipped off his shoes at the door and we made our way into my living room.

“Yeah..I wasn't expecting to be either but I got everything done early.” He flopped down onto my sofa with a groan, his head falling back against the cushion.

“Would you like something to drink?” I asked, making my way into the kitchen to prepare him some tea.

“That sounds great right now, thanks..” I placed it down in front of him on my coffee table allowing it to cool for a bit.

He stirred the hot liquid with the tea bag still in place, picking it up and taking a sip to check the temperature. He sighed with content.

“you don't mind if I spend the night do you hm?” He asked, his eyes peering over at me standing in the corner.

“Of course not. But Deidara don't you think you should go to your own house at some point. You are hardly there to begin with..”

Not that I minded him staying at my house. But it was almost constantly and I couldn't help but begin to wonder why. Spending time like this together is great and he always tells me that's the reason why but I feel like he's hiding something else.

He loudly sipped, becoming quiet at my comment. He looked down at his feet.

“It's not like it's going anywhere hm..”

I had to ask.

“Is something wrong?”

I grew worried at his body language and the fact that he was avoiding answering my question.

He jerked his head in the direction of my door letting out a deep sigh, setting his cup down.

“Hikaru..I don't think you should be alone tonight..”

I was shocked at his answer, it threw me off guard a little. I had to know more. This was the first time I was hearing this. Wait..was it the same for all those other times too?

“Deidara I have lived alone for a long while now you know. And look I'm fine. Why are you worried?”

He shook his head as I spoke.

“I always worry about you, especially when I am not in the village. I can't protect you.” His voice grew worried.

“Besides you live on the outskirts of the leaf village and there is always shit going on around these parts..” He dug his hands into his knee's.

“I hear stuff all the time, it's nothing new.” I said with complete calmness but that made him more anxious.

“What if somebody tries to come break in your apartment!” He shouted.

I shook my head, sighing.

“You do know I can take care of myself right..? not like we didn't fight in the 4th great ninja war or anything..”

I said sarcastically with my hand on my hip, leaning against the sofa.

He wanted to argue more, but my point was pretty valid. He couldn't deny that I was capable. But that wasn't going to stop him. Deidara was stubborn.

I went to speak again, but was caught off guard by a loud thud coming from my window from the streets. Deidara leaped from the sofa to the window to see what was going on, he opened the window peeking his head out.

I don't think I've ever seen him move so quickly in my life until this moment. I started walking over to him to look out the window myself.

“Deidara..” I said annoyed, My eyes darted left to right and from the looks of it was just a bunch of kids that got a little too rowdy.

He continued to stare out of my window, his eyes following the kids until they were out of sight. After a few moment he finally pulled himself back inside, shutting my windows tight and locking them.

“You're over-reacting..” I lead us back over to the sofa, holding his hand still in hopes that I could calm him down because I could feel his pulse throbbing.

He looked away, pouting his lips.

“No way I'm letting you stay here alone. You can fight me all you want.”

He was persistent.

I ran my fingertips through his beautiful blond hair, twirling a piece with my finger.

There was a moment of silence between us.

His blue orbs met my brown ones and he blurted out.

“I think I should move in with you..hm”

My eyes grew wide at his statement. It was one thing for him to want to stay for a night but to live together. It's not that I haven't given it thought before but..

“Deidara your only saying this because your worried about me..you're not thinking clearly.”

He frowned at my response.

“I am thinking clearly! I just feel better knowing that I would be here and you wouldn't be alone. There are often times I lie awake at night wondering if you are okay.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

His cheeks were burning red, he was getting worked up with our conversation fidgeting in his seat. He really wasn't going to let up.

There had to be more to it than this. This wasn't just about my safety. It's too random and unlike him to bring something like this up out in the open.

“Is that really the only reason?” I poked his forehead, making him flinch at my touch, he darted his eyes away from me.

He grumbled to himself, slouching down into the sofa, fiddling with a piece of clay he took out of his pocket. He was silent after that.

Every now and again I would catch him looking in my direction, with his face still the very same shade of red but would act like I hadn't noticed and would go right back to his clay.

I think this is the first time I've ever silenced him. Had I struck a nerve? or maybe there's something he doesn't want to admit.

Some time had passed after that, it was completely pitch black outside, the only thing keeping the living room lit was the lamp sitting next to my sofa. Deidara finally got over his little fit and was showing me some of his new masterpieces. Not the explosive ones, of course.

Though most of his sculptures had the same style, each one had a different form. I was intrigued by how he made it look so easy.

He was a really talented guy. I don't know if I tell him that enough.

His passion for his art was lovely, no matter if he failed or not. He never once called quits.

That would explain his stubbornness..it's also a sign that show's he cares. While he might not always come right out and say it, it was obvious.

I had to admit that sometimes it went straight over my head.

Deidara stood from his seat, walking into the kitchen opening up the door to the fridge, peering inside, squinting at the bright light.

He pulled out a clear bottle, reading the label.

“Why the hell do you have sake in your fridge? You're not even legal to drink yet. Did you go rob a store or something hm?”

I rolled my eyes. He knew damn well it was his from the last time. “Nah that sounds more like something you would do deidara..” I huffed.

“Hey come on now..if you are trying to compliment me couldn't it be about my art hm.” he shut the door, placing the bottle onto the counter, pouring himself a glass.

“Don't get drunk okay?” I said, mildly concerned. I didn't want to have to drag his ass to bed if he got wasted. He couldn't hold alcohol as well as most guy's could, even though he would tell me otherwise.

And after what happened last time, I was surprised he was willing to drink again.

He threw his head back letting the sake hit the back of his throat with a warm tingling feeling.

“Don't worry hm. I learned my lesson from last time..”

He stood in front of me with another full glass.

“Have you ever tried it Hikaru?” He held the glass at me, offering.

“I don't drink..” I said, declining his offer. “Besides I'm not legal yet.”

“Oh come on don't be such a wet blanket, besides it's only me here. Just try it once and I wont ask you again.”

I grabbed the glass from his hands, taking a large sip of it, it only took a split second for the burn to hit. I wanted to spit it out but instead took it down making an unpleasant face causing Deidara to smirk.

“Not much into the taste are you hm?”

I shook my head, chugging back some water to try and get the taste out of my mouth.

Deidara laughed as he sat down, taking another chug of the sake with no distress unlike myself.

“How can you drink it so casually..?” I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know I guess bitter tastes don't bother me as much.”

Deidara and I both lied flat on my hardwood floors staring at the ceiling unable to stop giggling. I'd of sworn we'd only drank a little bit. We weren't to the point of being drunk but we were definitely tipsy.

“What time is it..?” Deidara asked, stretching out his arms and legs.

I grabbed a hold of the edge of the coffee table trying to prop myself up, my eyes trying to focus on my clock hanging on the wall. My vision was blurred but I could still see that it read past midnight.

I rubbed my temples with the edge of my hand, feeling a headache coming on.

“It's the next day..” I said rubbing my tired eyes, trying not to yawn.

Deidara let out a whine as he looked at me.

I attempted to stand up, keeping myself up, leaning against the wall. I felt the room spinning at little, at least that's what it felt like. The effects of alcohol I tell you.

“Can you get up?” I asked, looking down at him.

Deidara rolled onto his stomach, pressing his palms into the floor to push himself up.

“Come on hm..” He said to me, leaning all his weight on me, making the both of us almost drop. I grabbed a hold of him trying to balance him and myself.

“Lets go..” He said pointing towards the door.

“Dei we can't go outside like this. You can barely stand as it is.” I argued. We both were tipsy, and clumsy there was no way we would even make it out the door without fail.

“It's late, and its below freezing outside.” I yanked him and I both to the direction of our rooms.

He stuck his tongue out at me. “Hikaru you're no fun.”

Looking up at him I noticed a faint pink on his cheeks. Was it an effect of alcohol or was it something else. I let out a small laugh seeing his expression, it was too cute.

Not sure which direction I was going, I proceeded towards the left open door, we stepped into my room. I let his weight drop on my bed, making sure he wouldn't fall off. His head nestled into my shoulder, not wanting to pull away.

His hair had grown quite messy from thrashing around that his ponytail was becoming loose. I untied it, letting his long locks fall down. I couldn't help but stare. Deidara looked so different, more attractive than before. I couldn't put my finger on it..

We both met each others gaze. He had a soft yet warm look in his eyes. He didn't look tired, nor awake. I couldn't find words to describe him at the moment.

“Are you tired Dei..?” I said, stroking his head.

“I'm fine hm.” He said shaking his head, sounding a little more sober.

He looked away for a moment before looking back at me.

“About what I said earlier about wanting to move in with you.. I know I said its because I worry for your safety. And while that is true..but it's just that..I wouldn't mind waking up next to you each day hm. It doesn't sound terrible.”

I smiled in satisfaction at his answer. I knew he would tell me. But I hadn't had an answer for him yet. I didn't want him to make a decision he might regret.

“Deidara..you should think on this more..” I answered in a soft whisper.

I felt Deidara arms interlock around me, leaning into me, feeling his body heat. His eyes shined against the moons light making me lose all my senses. I was melting into him, admiring his features.

“I know when I want something..” He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I couldn't find the words to respond, I couldn't stop him. More like I didn't want to..

My hand found its way to his chest, pressing firmly. Our lips met, crashing into each other.

The short kiss didn't last very long, once I realized what I was doing. He looked at me confused.

“Hikaru?”

“I'm sorry Dei..we can't. You've been drinking.” I said.

“Hey..” He moved back, I felt his breath against my face.

“I give you full permission. Don't worry..” He caressed my cheek, pressing his lips back against mine, this time more rough.

My hands tangled into his long locks, tugging at them. Deidara slowly pushed me down against the bed, crawling on top of me. Every press he made against my body made me warm.

He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I allowed feeling his warm tongue battle for dominance onto mine. He won.

This was a weird sensation. We have kissed before..but never like this. I wanted more from him.

His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, taking his time. My body felt like it was on fire, burning with every touch of his.

Deidara traced his hands under my shirt, pulling it up until my bra was showing. He traced his fingertip from my chest to my core, teasing me.

He licked his lips seductively with a big grin.

He pushed up my bra leaving me bare, waiting a moment to admire my features. He cupped one of my breasts in his hands , stroking with his thumb, getting a feel of it.

“They are perfect..” He said, giving a soft squeeze, causing me to let out a squeak which by his expression he seemed to enjoy.

He waited a bit before doing anything, I was growing impatient and about to complain until I felt a flick of his tongue against my nipple. My body shuddered and I gasped.

I let a small sound of pleasure into his mouth, begging for more. I could feel him smiling against my lips as he kissed me more intensely.

Without hesitation he unclasped my bra, tossing it onto the floor along with my shirt. He kept his hands along my chest, the smile never leaving his face. His eyes were glued to my chest for a bit almost as if pleased.

“These clothes are hiding your true beauty..I want to explore more..” He said as he looked me in the eyes, lifting his arms up pulling his shirt over his head throwing it down next to mine. I pressed my hand firmly against his toned stomach and chest. I didn't have much time to admire as deidara pressed close to me.

He nipped at my neck and down past my collarbone. If it were possible to have him be pulled any closer to me, I would have.

I felt my hips beginning to move on their own, rubbing up against the friction of his pants.

“Have I enticed you..?” He asked with a smirk.

I bit my bottom lip, watching him hover over my naked upper half, he lathered his tongue against my nipple, while using his left hand having the mouth attached latch on to the other. I yelped loudly.

How could I have forgotten about those..?

I could feel myself falling apart already and we only just begun.

He dragged his tongue back up to my neck, sucking gently, then a little harder leaving behind red marks that I would surely get questioned about tomorrow. But I didn't care right now.

He let up after noticing me closing my legs and tensing up with a raspy chuckle he slid his tongue up and down my chest all the while his mouth hands licked up my core and tracing down towards my hips, feeling his fingers tuck under the hem of my pants.

I dug my nails into his back, groaning with pleasure, throwing my head back, closing my eyes.

I could feel the front of his pants tightening up, and anytime I would move it would rub against me, causing me to squirm more. A small smirk grew on his lips. I felt my hips grinding against his bulge unable to control my movements.

A small moan escaped from Deidara's lips, causing me to feel more hot than I already was. I could feel so much through the fabric of our clothes. The only thing still keeping us apart. I wanted more. I wanted to feel every part of him.

I tugged at his pants, attempting to pull them down as far as I was able hopefully enough that he would notice and just take them off himself. Thankfully he was good at picking up hints.

He pushed his pants off himself, kicking them on the floor. Before I could pull him back onto me, he sat up looking down at me he pondered a bit.

“You know it's not fair that I got my pants off and you don't..” He pouted, but with a sly smile.

Slowly he unbuttoned my pants, sliding them down my legs tossing them aside. I couldn't help but stare. His body was so perfect, I bit my lip hard.

Deidara let his hands run down my thighs as he looked down at my underwear. I was kind of glad I wore a matching set tonight. He already had his hand on my inner thigh, teasing my core with his fingertips just hovering over my sensitive area barely touching the wet spot that was now visible.

“Shall I keep going hm..?” Lust grew in his eyes. I couldn't find the words to reply to him. This was going to be our first time..Deidara and I.. the only person I ever imagined having my first time with. I always wanted it to be him..

“Please tell me..otherwise I don't think I will be able to hold out much longer..” He said in a raspy voice, leaning into me more.

“I-I..” I watched him as he grew closer. “I want you Deidara..”

My words were enough for him to continue on. He smirked as he pressed his thumb against my entrance through my panties. I gasped, trying to withhold my moans. I couldn't handle his teasing I just wanted him to rip my panties off and ravish me.

With one had he pulled my panties down and lightly licked my throbbing entrance, his movements slow and gentle. I whined in ecstasy as he continued. He pushed his tongue in more. I jumped at the sudden intrusion I didn't know what to do. All I could do was throw my head back and moan.

I couldn't stop myself from wiggling away, he had to press my legs down to keep me in place. He buried his face deep into my entrance, devouring the taste like he would never get the opportunity again.

He rose up, licking my juices from his lips, grinning.

“I never knew you wanted me this much..hm..” My eyes were glossed over, I felt like I was in a haze. I couldn't think. I could only react.

In that time Deidara had his boxers off and positioned his hard member in front of my entrance. Rubbing the head against my sensitive spot. I moaned softly, watching him rub against me, seeing the pleasure in his eyes.

He looked down at me, stopping in his movements.

“You better grip onto me Hikaru..I can't hold back anymore..” He warned me, before slamming himself into me causing me to yelp and run my hands up his back digging my nails into his skin.

“Does it hurt..?” He asked, concerned by my expression of pain. I felt him trying to pull out but quickly wrapped my legs around him preventing him from doing so. I winced in pain.

“Y-yeah..but it's suppose to.” He nodded his head and waited for me to get adjusted to his large size.

The pain demolished after a while, I signaled him to keep going. His lips brushed against mine, sucking softly on my bottom lip, moving slowly making sure I still wasn't hurting. Moans escaped from my mouth into his which made him pick up the pace more.

He gasped in between sentences. “You're so tight...”

I felt him smirk between our kisses, he moved his palms to my breasts, he fondled them while his mouths sucked on my sensitive buds. He pinned my hands above my head, taking full control of me.

He quickened his pace, thrusting his hips hard against me so much so that you could hear the sound of our bodies pounding together in rhythm.

“Deidara..” I moaned, calling his name, trying not to scream too aloud afraid to wake my neighbors, though Deidara didn't have the same consideration. His groaning echoed around the walls of my bedroom.

I arched my back as soon as I felt him hit my g-spot..I was in for it now. He noticed and smirked, licking my lips, trailing down to my neck giving me a few hard sucks. The pleasure was so overwhelming..I started saying things I never thought I would hear myself say.

“Please don't stop..” I cried to him. If it were possible for him to keep going all night I'd want him to.

“I don't plan on stopping..” He huffed heavily with each thrust.

“After I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk for day's..” He spoke seductively.

He pulled back until he was almost completely out, then slammed himself back in, repeating the action for a while. He smirked hearing my reactions, seeing my facial expressions, the way I felt around him.

He brought his lips to mine again, forcing his tongue back inside my mouth. This time I didn't bother battling against it, I allowed him to play a little. At this point I was completely at his leisure and I wouldn't deny a thing.

He was enjoying this, the way I visibly squirmed under his touch , his actions. He loved being in charge of me. And I couldn't sit here and lie and say I didn't like it.

The only time I ever wanted to be dominated was by the blond himself. He was the only exception.

I felt like I was on cloud nine, trying my hardest to keep up with his quick kisses. I felt pressure boil in the bottom of my stomach, causing my legs to shake.

“D-Dei...” I panted into his ear.

He groaned, speeding up more than I thought was humanly possible. “I know. Me too hm..”

He smiled, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

With about four more quick powerful thrusts, the knot in my stomach burst. I threw my head back hard against my mattress. My mouth was left agape as I hit my climax.

Deidara watched my face as I orgasmed, that, mixed with the constant clenching I did on his member brought him to his release. He groaned deeply in pure pleasure burying his head into my neck, his thrusts slowing down as he rode out the pleasure.

Heavy breathing filled the room. I yelped as I felt Deidara pull out of me, collapsing next to me on the bed. He interlocked our fingers together squeezing tightly.

He stared at me up and down, admiring me in this form.

“You truly are a work of art..” He huffed still trying to catch his breath.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his compliment. Amazing he could still relate art to such a thing as sex. Remarkable.

“That was quite an explosion, wouldn't you say..?” I smiled, keeping my gaze on him.

“heh..guess you're right..” he rubbed his thumb over-top of my hand, closing his eyes, sighing with content. He looked so peaceful right now..like he had just found all the right answers.

“I love you..” He said softly, tucking his fingers under my chin, pulling me in for another kiss filled with passion unlike our previous ones. They weren't sloppy or filled with pure lust. I felt love and compassion behind it.

“I love you too Dei..” I looked down at our hands, then back at him.

“I think it would be great if you moved in with me..” I finally had my answer. His eyes shined bright at my response, He looked giddy like it was the best news he ever heard.

“About time you gave me an answer..hm” He said with a smug look. Looks like he was sober again.

I pushed his face away from mine at his comment, with a sly smirk. “Don't get cocky blondie..”

He pulled me back into him, wrapping his arms around me tight, refusing to let me move.

“I want to always be with you..hm..” He whispered into my ear, I peered my eyes back trying to look at him, I smiled, stroking his bare arms.

“I don't want to leave you alone anymore.” He said with guilt.

“I thought you didn't like to focus on past problems..? its not like you.”

He rested his head on top of mine.

“You're right. This is the only thing I feel guilt over sometimes..”

“You don't need to feel guilty anymore Dei. It's all behind us. Lets focus on what's in front of us right now.”

He planted a soft kiss on the back of my neck, he held me for a few more moments, enjoying our naked bodies resting against each other. I still wondered if what we just did was all a dream. The moment was here and gone like that.

“Who knew your hands were good at something else other than art.” I blushed, speaking of his mouth hands. The thought of their touch on me again was enough to make my body twitch.

“Enjoyed it that much yeah? Well we will have plenty of opportunities together now..” He nibbled my earlobe, making me squeak.

My eyes fixed at my clock again, I was half afraid to know what time it is. Neither of us had slept at all..how many hours have passed?

“Shit..it's almost 5 in the morning..” I said, looking out at my open window seeing the blues and orange of the sky come together, the colors becoming more vibrant each passing second.

Deidara slid his arms back ,sitting up to gaze at the morning sky, squinting, trying to adjust to the light.

“Damn..guess your right..” He rubbed his eyes.

“So what's for breakfast..?” He smiled. How the hell was he not tired..? He looked so bright eyed and bushy tailed. I kinda just wanted to hit him just for being like that.

“Is that really all you can think of..?” I raised my eyebrow, I felt my stomach grumble and the noise was loud enough for Deidara to hear.

“You were saying..?” He poked my puffed out cheeks.

“Okay, okay fine..” I sighed, not bothering to argue with him.

He scooted off the bed, throwing on a comfy pair of pants, along with a long sleeved shirt.

“Lets go get some breakfast, yeah?”

“You just don't want to cook do you?” I said, grabbing the nearest shirt I could find throwing it over my head.

He brushed out his hair, throwing it up in a ponytail.

“Oh come on, you really don't wanna make anything do you? Besides I'm offering. It's my treat.”

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, looking away from him. He was offering so I couldn't really turn him down.

“As long as I can get a cup of coffee..I'm fucking exhausted” I said, that being the only exception of me going out.

He chuckled, grabbing my hand, holding it tight in his.

“First we'll get some breakfast, and then we can get started on moving my things into your apartment.”

“Hey..”

I nudged him.

“Its _our_ apartment. Get it right."


End file.
